


Things I Said Too Quietly

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Tumblr Mini Fics [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Denial of Feelings, First Kiss, Good Theo Raeken, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Some Fluff, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Mason lets Theo use his guest house after he finds out Theo is sleeping in his truck. That’s supposed to be all it is. Until it’s not.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For “Things you said too quietly” from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/182722823713/send-me-a-pairing-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write) of prompts.

Mason never expects it. Things with Theo have always been complicated. The most he ever felt for the guy was anger. He never expected to care.

Even when Theo started turning things around, Mason never fully trusted him. Theo had played him as much as anyone else. He’d hurt Liam and the pack. Mason had no reason to believe he actually wanted to change.

But then he saw him with Gabe. He saw him actually capable of taking someone’s pain. Someone that minutes before had been trying to kill them. If Mason hadn’t witnessed it with his own eyes he never would have believed it. But he did see it, and with that he started seeing Theo differently.

It’s not an immediate shift in how he feels. But it opens his eyes. He starts really looking at Theo. He’s the first one to notice Theo is sleeping in his truck. It’s not hard to put it all together. With the blanket and pillow in the back, and the near constant tired look in Theo’s eyes.

When he brings it up to Theo he’s surprised by how angry he gets. His jaw clenches as he glares down at Mason. “What? Do you want some prize for figuring it out? Are you going to go gossip about it win the others. Big bad Theo is having to love out of his car.”

Mason shrugs, “Actually I was going to offer you a place to stay.”

Theo scoffs, “I don’t need your pity.”

“It’s not pity,” Mason tells him. “It’s the right thing to do. We have our guest house. It’s yours if you want to use it. The key is under the mat.”

He leaves it at that. If Theo really wants a place to stay, he knows where to go.

Mason’s surprised by the relief he feels when he looks out the window that night and sees a light on in the guest house. Theo took him up on his offer after all.

Theo’s gone by the time Mason wakes up the next morning, but Mason isn’t surprised. He spent the night, that didn’t mean he was going to stick around.

Mason stops by the store on the way home, figuring he might as well stock up the guest house with food on the chance that Theo comes back. Mason doubts he’s been eating all that well.

He feels an unfamiliar twang of sadness for Theo. Not something he ever thought he would feel. But it hits him that Theo really is just a kid, only a year older than him. He just went down a really dark path. But he seems to be pulling himself out of that darkness.

So maybe the guy does deserve some bread and peanut butter. Maybe a few steaks and potatoes. And pasta. Everyone loves pasta.

He leaves a note on the front of the fridge, letting Theo know to help himself. He gets a text from an unknown number later that night. There’s a picture of two giant steaks and potatoes on a familiar looking table. The caption reads: “You can’t expect me to eat all of this by myself. Get your ass down here.”

Mason rolls his eyes. He hasn’t had dinner yet, and the steaks do look good. He puts his shoes on and walks over to the guest house. Theo has the door open when he gets there. He doesn’t say anything as Mason walks inside and closes the door behind him.

It’s not until he’s halfway through his meal that he realizes how weird it is that he’s having dinner with Theo.

He clears his throat, “This is good.”

“Surprisingly I do know how to cook,” Theo says.

“I’m surprised you actually ate the food. You didn’t seem to want my help before.”

Theo shrugs, “I’m not going to let perfectly good steaks go to waste.”

“It would be a crime,” Mason says.

“And I’m reformed,” Theo grins.

Mason surprises himself by grinning back.

 _Yeah you are,_ he thinks.

Theo comes and goes from the guest house as he pleases. Sometimes Mason doesn’t even know he’s there. Mason still buys him groceries and other things for the house, which Theo takes with reluctant appreciation.

Mason finds himself there sometimes, helping Theo cook dinner. Sometimes watching TV. He doesn’t realize it’s a common thing until he’s hanging out with Liam one night a few months into the arrangement.

“You smell like Theo,” Liam says, his brow furrowing in confusion.

“He is staying in my guest house,” Mason says.

“Yeah but it’s more than that. Are you two hanging out?”

“Is that a problem?”

“Of course not,” Liam says. “I just didn’t think you two were friends.”

“We’re not,” Mason tells him. He knows Liam can hear the lie, but he still goes on. Not ready to admit the truth to himself. “I’m just helping him out.”

“Someone that’s just helping someone else out doesn’t hang out with them,” Liam says. “It’s okay if you’re friends, Mase. I’m friends with him. He’s not the same Theo we knew.”

Mason knows that all too well. He also knows that the way he’s feeling scares him. He knows the feeling, and it’s not something he ever thought he’d feel for Theo Raeken. So he pushes it down. He ignores it, hoping it will go away.

Mason notices the light in the guest house on when he gets home a few hours later. His feet lead him back there. He knocks, waiting for Theo’s call before entering.

Theo is standing in the kitchen. He has a bag slung over his shoulder and a pen in his hand.

“Good you’re here,” Theo says. He puts the pen down, and comes around the isl. “I was going to leave a note but now I guess I don’t have to.”

“A note for what?” Mason asks.

“I’m leaving,” Theo says with a shrug.

“The guest house or…?”

“Beacon Hill. I don’t exactly have any reason to stay here, do I? No friends. No family. No pack. I’ve been fooling myself by staying and thinking things could change.”

“Theo…”

“Save it, Mason.” Theo looks tired as his eyes meet Mason. There’s something there that has Mason wanting to reach out, but all he can do is stand frozen. “Thanks for your hospitality. And all that.”

He walks towards the door. Mason watches as he hesitates, his head turned in Mason’s direction. “I did care, you know?”

He’s gone before Mason can react. By the time Mason comes back to himself and rushes to the window, Theo is throwing his bag in the backseat and slamming the door.

“I want you to stay.”

The words are too quiet. He knows they are. Theo doesn’t even react to them. Mason watches as he gets in his truck and starts it, not even looking back, before driving away. Leaving Mason with all the things he wishes he said when he had the chance. 

Mason realizes he doesn’t want this to be it. It can’t be the last time he sees Theo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> I've added a second chapter for anyone that wants a happier ending.  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

It’s just Mason’s luck that it starts pouring as soon as he gets in the car. The universe really is trying to get in his way. Or maybe it’s just punishing him for being an idiot and letting Theo leave in the first place.

Mason speeds down the streets, driving faster than he probably should, but he needs to catch up with Theo. Luckily there’s only one way out of town if you want to get to the nearest interstate. Mason just hopes that’s the way Theo decided to take.

He’s just passing the sign telling him he’s leaving Beacon Hills when he spots a truck on the side of the road. His eyes widen when he realizes it’s not just any truck, but _Theo’s_ truck. He pulls over behind it, looking through the still pouring rain for any sign of Theo.

He sees him standing in the front of his truck, with the hood open. Mason hops out of his car and closes the door, stumbling his way through the rain towards where Theo is standing.

“Theo!”

Theo’s head snaps in his direction, and a look of surprise crosses his face. “Mason? What the hell are you doing out here?”

“Looking for you,” Mason tells him.

“Well you found me,” Theo says. He closes the hood with a sigh. “Which is lucky for me, since I have no idea what’s going on with my truck.”

It’s lucky for Mason too, it seems. Not that he’s going to tell Theo that. “I’m sorry,” Mason says.

Theo frowns and steps closer to him, “What for?”

“I was an idiot. I was scared of what I was feeling so I pushed it away, but I know now that I shouldn’t have. It took seeing you drive away, and not knowing if I would see you again for me to realize that. And I’m sorry.”

“What are you feeling, Mason?”

Theo’s closer now, but it’s still not close enough. Mason takes another step towards him. His hands are shaking, and he’s not sure if it’s from the rain or the cold. “Things. For you.”

“Clearly,” Theo says, his tone flat. “But it must be pretty big if it has you chasing me down in the pouring rain.”

“It is,” Mason says. “I… Oh fuck it. I’m in love with you, you asshole. I don’t know when it happened. But I am. And I couldn’t let you leave town without knowing that there is someone here that cares about you and wants you to stick around.”

Theo strides forward. He takes Mason’s face in his hands, his gaze penetrating as he looks down at him. “You’re not lying.”

It’s not a question, but Mason still answers, needing Theo to know he’s being serious. “I’m not lying.”

Theo kisses him. Their lips are wet from the rain, but Mason doesn’t care. To him it’s perfect. It feels like something slides into place, and that this is where they were always heading. His hands come up to rest on Theo’s arms, gripping tightly.

It’s Theo that pulls back. He rests his forehead against Mason’s, and smiles.

Mason smiles back, “Intense.”

Theo laughs and kisses him again, “Yeah. It was.”

Mason’s body gives an involuntary shiver, and he sighs. “We should get home.”

“Home?” Theo questions.

Mason’s hand comes up to rest over the one Theo still has on his cheek. “Home. Unless you still plan to leave?”

Theo shakes his head, causing their noses to brush, and them both to smile. “I’m not going anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
